Tell Your Secrets, One And All
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: Hello and welcome to another one of those interviewing fics.. yar yar yar... I know that you are already turning back to go and read another fic.... but just give this fic a try.... I know you'll like it. NEW CHAPTER! YAMI INTERVIEW!
1. JOUNOUCHI, HONDA'S MINE!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hi people, its me again… well… I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm starting a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic…  
  
SilverRose12: And before all of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters burst out crying, no it is not a torment...  
  
Everyone: *sighs in relief*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *giggles* Well… now that we have that settle, let me tell you a little about the plot. Me and my co-hosts SilverRose12 and Duelist of the Sands (Who I will be calling JK) are going to interview on Yu-Gi-Oh character per chapter and ask almost any question that comes to mind. And the Yu-Gi-Oh cast MUST answer the questions truthfully.  
  
JK: Also… the reviewers are allowed to ask questions in the review, and the next person who we interview will most likely answer them…. unless of course you want to ask a specific person a question.  
  
SilverRose12: And today JK will be interviewing… *takes out a name from her hat* ANZU!!  
  
JK: *grins* Oh how I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
Anzu: Eeep!! Why me?! Why couldn't you have interviewed Yami, or Kaiba!  
  
Yami: Because they enjoy torturing you.  
  
Seto: And two of them like me. ^^  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well… I guess we'll just continue to rant until I wanna start the fic.  
  
JK: Isn't that what we always do?  
  
SilverRose12: No, actually, we usually just kill Anzu… but we need her for the interview.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: No killing Anzu… *everyone stares shocked at her* What?!?! I don't hate Anzu as much as before, probably because I haven't read any Anzu bashing fics.  
  
Anzu: *sighs* There is some hope for me surviving!!  
  
JK: *glares at Anzu*  
  
Yuugi: Hey, don't you be glaring at my woman. *puts his hands on his hips*  
  
SilverRose12: AWW!! KAWAII! *glomps Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: ^^  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *sweatdrops* Why must you always act so giddy when-  
  
Malik: *whimpers*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: SO KAWAII! *glomps Malik*  
  
SilverRose12 and JK: You were saying?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I can't help it, whimpering is so kawaii!  
  
Anzu: *whimpers*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: When GUYS do it.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh boys: *whimper*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Honda, why are you whimpering?  
  
Honda: *sweatdrops* 'Cause I'm a guy, babe.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *kills Honda* YAY!! I KILLED AN INSECT!!  
  
Weevil: (I'm gonna call him Weevil because I forgot his Japanese name…. If anyone knows Weevil, Mako and Rex's Japanese names…. TELL ME!!) HOW DARE YOU KILL MY INSECTS!!??!  
  
JK: *grabs Happy Beauty Yoshimi's flamethrower and burns Weevil to a crisp* I exterminated the problem, now where's my money!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi and SilverRose12: *put their money together to make 3 nickels and a button*  
  
JK: *sweatdrops*  
  
Seto: Can we start the fic already?  
  
Yami: Yeah, this is getting boring.   
  
JK: Fine… we'll start… Okay… Anzu take a seat… *point the a red cushioned chair* *takes out a clip board and sits in the seat right across from Anzu*  
  
Anzu: *sits down*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi and SilverRose12: *take a seat right next to JK*  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh besides if she did….the 4 Kids dubbers would be dead.  
  
::::Tell Your Secrets, One And All::::  
  
JK: Hello and welcome to "Tell Your Secrets, One And All." I'm your host today, Duelist Of the Sands, but you can call me JK. Today we are going to interview everyone favorite friendship preacher Anzu Masaki.  
  
Anzu: *waves at the video camera*  
  
JK: Well, the first question is, Anzu, who do you have a crush on and why?  
  
Anzu: Well I like Yami, cause he's really cool and the leather pants are hot!!!  
  
SilverRose12: Did ANZU just say that??  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Who are you and what did you do to Anzu?  
  
Anzu: *eyes glow an eerie gold and suddenly a fat man (that looks just like Seto's Evil Side) appears*  
  
Fat Man: I am Seto Kaiba, back from the grave!!  
  
Seto: I'M ALIVE, YOU MORON!! *throws his suitcase at the Fat Man's head*  
  
Fat Man: @_@ Oh yeah… I forgot… *the Fat Man disappears with a loud flash and Anzu reappears blinking rapidly*  
  
Anzu: What the f*ck just happened?!?  
  
SilverRose12: Anzu, why the hell did you just curse!?!?  
  
Anzu: I did…. Mah bad…  
  
JK: Next question, WHY DID YOU, FRIENDSHIP PREACHER GOODIE-GOODIE JUST CURSE!!?!?  
  
Anzu: I didn't tell you… I'm in a gang… I joined it a long time ago… the guys call me their "pet"… Hm… I wonder what they mean by that… *shrugs*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: She's really starting to scare me…  
  
Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: (Who will be called Penny for the rest of the fic) *comes onto the stage wearing blue pyjamas that have Ryou's face all over it*  
  
SilverRose12: AWW!! Where'd you get those Penny?  
  
Penny: Oro? Oh, I got them custom made… I had Yoshimi threaten to kill the people at the shop.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I remember that… *grins* Bakura has taught me well…  
  
JK: Oro? But I thought Joey was your dad?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So… I have to share Malik with Bakura… you think I don't learn a couple of things??  
  
SilverRose12: Good point… anyway…. Penny… wanna ask the next question?  
  
Penny: Sure… *takes out a clip board* Anzu, is it true that you are dating Malik?  
  
Anzu: F*CK NO!! What kind of stupid question is that?!  
  
Penny: Well… there seem to be a lot of Malik/Anzu pairing…. So we wanted to know if it's true.  
  
Anzu: Why would I date a guy who hung an anvil over my head?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *grins* Good answer, because if you said anything different…. I might have killed you…  
  
Anzu: *mumbles* Thanks for the warning… so what's the next question?  
  
SilverRose12: *takes the clipboard from Penny* What would you rather have a chicken of Pegasus' millennium eye?  
  
Anzu: *carelessly* A chicken, of course.  
  
Pegasus: *back stage* *yelling at Bakura* GIVE ME BACK MY EYE!!  
  
Bakura: NEVER!!  
  
Pegasus: Fine then… *takes out a pink Funny Bunny plushie and shoves it in Bakura's mouth*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!! I'M MELTING!! *stops and blinks* Wait…. Never mind…  
  
Pegasus: Darn, I thought it would've worked.  
  
Bakura: Stop saying darn, this isn't PG or anything.  
  
Pegasus: Fine then… %$*%@(^@(*%@^&%(*%^*%!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Better…… but now you must die… *takes out a reverse blade sword and shoves it up Pegasus' butt*  
  
JK: HEY!! THAT'S MINE!!  
  
Bakura: Oops?  
  
JK: *growls and takes out a bow and arrow*  
  
Bakura: Mommie… *runs for his life as JK runs after him*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I guess it's up to us to finish the interview…  
  
SilveRose12: Next question, Anzu, do you want to grow up to marry Yuugi or Seto?  
  
Anzu: Neither… I wanna marry Honda…  
  
Penny: HONDA?!?  
  
Anzu: Yeah, I mean, I've been paired with everyone else… why not Honda…  
  
Jou: You can't marry Honda… because I married him…  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Not only is my dad gay with Seto, he's also gay with Honda…. Why me?  
  
Anzu and Jou: *are currently beating the snot out of each other* *both shout* HONDA IS MINE!!  
  
Honda: *at home sleeping on the couch snoring*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *sighs* This is boring…  
  
SilveRose12: You're right…. We should do something special…  
  
Penny: Like??  
  
SilverRose12: Well… we could… uuh… we could dress Malik up as a girl…  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Been there….. done that…  
  
Anzu: *has beaten Jou and is doing a little victory dance*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *sweatdrops* Why do I feel like the only sane one?  
  
JK: *has returned carrying a big, black garbage bag* Well… now that I have bound and gagged Bakura…. Let's continue with the interview….  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: But I don't have any questions left….  
  
JK: So let's make up our own… duh!!  
  
Penny: *sweatdrops* Well… I get to ask the first question… Anzu…. Are you drunk?  
  
Anzu: *stops dancing* *hic* No, what ever gave you that idea?  
  
JK: I get next question… Anzu, if you could have one wish… what would it be?  
  
Anzu: I'd wish for those funky insect glasses that Weevil has…  
  
JK: O….kay… that's an interesting wish…  
  
SilverRose12: My turn…. Anzu… if you could have any duel monsters card… what would it be??  
  
Anzu: A Kuriboh!!  
  
SilverRose12: And I thought for a moment that she would be smart and say Winged Dragon of Ra. -.-  
  
JK: Well, she can't help it if she likes Yuugi.  
  
Penny: And since Yuugi likes Kuriboh's…. it's only natural for her to like it.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well… I get to ask the last question… Anzu… if you could have any weapon in the world….. what would it be?  
  
Anzu: A squirt gun!! ^^  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well then… *Hands her a squirt gun*   
  
Anzu: *begins to squirt at people laughing evilly* *then she turns around and she squirts at the camera lens* Muhahahaha!!  
  
JK: Well, that's all for today's interview!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
  
::::To Be Continued::::  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So, how'd you like it??  
  
JK: It was good, but insane…  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I take that as a compliment.  
  
SilverRose12: I like it, but I hope that we'll get lots and lots of reviews so we can continue.  
  
Penny: Me too… that's why we're all gonna beg people for reviews… *goes down on knees and begs*  
  
Anzu: It's all Yami's fault that I was acting stupid; he spiked my drink!!  
  
Yami: *whistles innocently*  
  
JK: Well that's too bad, because we're not going to get to interview you when you're sane.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Besides, if we did interview you again…it'd be extremely boring.  
  
SilverRose12: She's got a point… and that's why we're leaving it up to the reviewers to decide who we're gonna interview tomorrow. So do us all a favor and read and review!! 


	2. Wine wine and did I forget? WINE!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hello, everyone, and guess what? I'm back… yup… that's right…   
  
SilverRose12: *bounces around excitedly* Yup… and I'm the one that gets to interview people.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: And… you're going to interview… *skims through all the reviews she got* YAMI!!  
  
Yami: Um… joy?  
  
SilverRose12: YAY! *stops and stares* Wait? Yami? Why couldn't I interview Seto?  
  
Penny: Because you might "do it" in the middle of the interview.  
  
SilverRose12, Seto, and JK: PENNY!! *stares in a shocked manner*  
  
SilverRose12: I would expect Yoshimi to say that, but YOU!!  
  
Penny: Well, someone had to state the obvious.  
  
SilverRose12: Hm…. True…  
  
JK: So there's still a chance that either SilverRose12 or me could interview Seto.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Yeah… I guess….  
  
  
  
JK: YES!!  
  
SilverRose12: So can we start the interview?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: (Who will be called Yoshimi for the rest of the story) No way… first we have to go through our daily rants…  
  
Penny: But of course…  
  
Yami: Um… what if I don't want to be interviewed…  
  
Yoshimi: Well, we could either trap you in the same soul room as Ishtar, or we would just feed you and Yuugi to the Man-Eater Bug.  
  
Yami: How about we get this interview started?  
  
JK: *grins* I knew that you'd see it our way…  
  
Anzu: But that's not fair, you shouldn't force anyone to do something they don't want to.  
  
SilverRose12: But, we're not forcing him to do anything, we're just told him that if he doesn't want to be interviewed then he's agreed to be a pet for either Ishtar or the Man-Eater Bug.  
  
Anzu: Oh… in that case… I have no objection to you interviewing my boyfriend! ^^  
  
JK: BOYFRIEND?? But I thought you were dating Honda?  
  
Anzu: Honda? Are you KIDDING me??  
  
Penny: *shrugs* Oh well, Anzu, I hope you and Yami have a happy relationship.  
  
Yami: NO WAY IN SEVEN HELLS! I'm already married!!  
  
JK: Yeah, to about three million OCs.  
  
Yami: So what? And I'm loyal to every one of them.  
  
Everyone in the studio: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Yami: What… was it something I said?  
  
JK: Yami, you idiot how can you be loyal to them when each time on died, you'd marry another one of the OCs that pops up.  
  
SilverRose12: Common sense, Yami.  
  
Yami: *hmphs* So what?? I don't want to date Anzu.  
  
Anzu: AND JUST WHAT, MAY I SAY, IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
  
Yami: *cowers in fear* N-nothing.  
  
Anzu: I thought so.  
  
Mai: *saunters into the studio* Sorry I'm late; I stopped into a nail salon to get my nails done on the way.  
  
Penny: *dully* How shocked…  
  
JK: But Mai, we're not interviewing you today.  
  
Mai: So what, I wanted to see you interview Yami!  
  
Yoshimi: How did you know that, I just announced it.  
  
Mai: When you've got money and looks, you can find out anything you want, even before it happens.  
  
JK: She's got a point.  
  
Everyone: *nods head in agreement*  
  
Yami: Uh… are we done ranting yet?  
  
Yoshimi: I guess so…  
  
JK: Yeah… Oh well…  
  
Penny: Too bad…  
  
SilverRose12: YAY!! IT'S TIME FOR THE SPOT LIGHT TO BE ON ME!!  
  
Yami: Actually, the spot light is on me…  
  
SilverRose12: ;_; Why'd you have to ruin the moment?  
  
Yami: I'm sorry, Silver-chan, it's just, well… I want this interview to start and end already!!!  
  
SilverRose12: -.- Sheesh, no need to yell.  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if she did, she would be making millions instead of sitting here entertaining fans for free.  
  
:::Tell Your Secrets, One And All:::  
  
SilverRose12: Hi ya'll and welcome to "Tell Your Secrets, One And All," the show were we interview everyone… and I'm mean EVERYONE… Today we'll be interviewing everyone's favorite old fart, Yami Yuugi.  
  
  
  
Yami: I am not an old fart!!!  
  
SilverRose12: This is my show, and I can say what I want!!  
  
Yoshimi: *coughs*  
  
SilverRose12: I mean… I mean… this is Yoshimi's show… but I can still say what ever I want!!  
  
Yami: -.-' Smart… that response was just the smartest thing I've ever heard… scratch that.. I've heard Jounouchi say smarter things than you!!  
  
SilverRose12: *glares daggers at Yami* I am REALLY starting to hate you… *takes out the anvil that Malik used to try and kill Anzu* *flings it at Yami's head in anger*  
  
Yami: Itai….. @_@  
  
Yoshimi: *walks onto the stage* Why is Yami always getting bashed in the head for the things he says?  
  
JK: *also walks onto the stage* Because he's a cocky bastard….  
  
Penny: Yeah, but so is Seto-kun….  
  
SilverRose12 and JK: *in a dreamy voice* I know…. *swoon*  
  
Yoshimi: Why do they always swoon over their bishies?  
  
Penny: *raises eyebrow* And you don't?  
  
Yoshimi: Of course I don't…..  
  
Penny: *whistles and Malik suddenly appears*  
  
Malik: Whadda ya want?  
  
Yoshimi: *in a dreamy voice* Malik… *swoon*  
  
Penny: You were saying….  
  
Yoshimi: *continues to talk in a dreamy voice* Malik…  
  
Penny: *sweat drops* I give up… Oh well… I guess I'm just going to have to do the interview….  
  
SilverRose12: *snaps out of her daze* NO!!!!!! *runs back to the host's chair*  
  
JK: *also snaps out of daze and she, Penny and Yoshimi walk off the stage*\  
  
SilverRose12: Okay then… first question: Yami, what did you do on a daily basis when you were a pharaoh?  
  
Yami: *clears throat in an important manner* Well first I would get up and have the royal servants bath me… I always loved to see the girl's reactions when they saw me naked-  
  
SilverRose12: *Cuts Yami short* O… kay… that's just plain wrong and weird….  
  
Yami: I'M NOT DONE YET!!  
  
SilverRose12: O_o Okay then… well…. Continue….  
  
Yami: And then I would eat breakfast, which would be fruit, bread, and wine… and then I'd listen to all the peasants in my country that would complain to me, while I sat on my throne and drank wine. Then, I would have Priest Seto solve all the peasant's problems, while I drank wine.  
  
SilverRose12: *sweatdrops* Would you bath in wine, too?  
  
Yami: How'd you know?  
  
SilverRose12: *sweatdrops* You're just a genius, Yami. Next question: If you could have three wishes, what would they be?  
  
Yami: Wine, wine, and…. Wine!!  
  
SilverRose12: How creative…. Next question: If you could date one woman on the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, who would it be?  
  
Yami: WINE!!  
  
SilverRose12: *slams clip board onto the table* THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS MORON! I'LL BE IN MY TRAILER!! *Hmphs and walks off the set* *minutes later* YOSHIMI!! WHERE'S MY TRAILER??!  
  
Yoshimi: You don't have one, baka na SilverRose. You don't even get paid… so that means stop acting like a person who gets paid and GET BACK TO THE THAT INTERVIEW!! *Death glare*  
  
SilverRose12: EEP!! *Squeals and runs back to the stage* *picks up clipboard* So… as I was saying… Yami, if you suddenly became gay and married a guy, who would you marry? AND THE ANSWER IS NOT WINE!!  
  
Yami: I'd marry Seto.  
  
SilverRose12: WHAT?!? WHY?!?!  
  
Yami: So that he could do all my dirty work, and give me wine.  
  
SilverRose12: *sweatdrops* And I got scared for a moment.  
  
Seto: *walks up, onto the stage* *glares at Yami* How dare you say my name?! Now everyone is going to read this fic, and then they'll start Yami/Seto pairing!! DAMN YOU, PHARAOH!!  
  
Yami: O_O Wow, you're starting to sound like Bakura and Malik…  
  
SilverRose12: *reads through clipboard again, and throws it out of a random window… the clipboard hits an old lady* Oops? Anyways… it seems like we're out of time, so stay turned for the next chapter, where we'll interview, INSECTOR HAGA!!  
  
::: To Be Continued :::  
  
Yoshimi: So, how was that for a second chapter?  
  
JK: It was-  
  
SilverRose12: *In a hyper mode* GREAT!!  
  
JK: *coughs to get everyone's attention* Well… like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted… it was really good… but you took my idea about the wine, again.  
  
Yoshimi: Gomen, I couldn't help it, I mean, after all, she WAS interviewing Yami.  
  
Penny: Well I can't wait till I get to interview Haga-baka; I am allowed to kill him at the end, right?  
  
Yoshimi: Of course. ^_^  
  
JK: *Grins* Penny-chan, can I help?  
  
Penny: Everyone can help, but I get to have to finishing blow!! ^^  
  
JK: That reminds me… I still didn't get revenge on Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Nani?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ONNA!?! YOU BOUND AND GAGGED ME, AND SHOVED ME INSIDE A GARBAGE BAG!!!  
  
JK: So?  
  
Bakura: -.-'  
  
JK: *takes out her now polished and clean reverse blade sword and flips it* *shoves it in Bakura's ass* Oh well, Pegasus will just clean it again.  
  
Bakura: @_@ Itai… my buttocks… *rubs butt in pain* Someone get me some bandages….  
  
Yoshimi: Sorry, Kura-kun, we're all out of bandages.  
  
Bakura: Well can someone heal me???!?  
  
Penny: Gladly, Kura-kun, but you need to do something for me?  
  
Bakura: I'll turn chibi and-  
  
Penny, Yoshimi, SilverRose12 and JK: *quickly* OKAY!!  
  
Bakura: NOW HEAL ME!!  
  
Penny: *comes up to Bakura and puts hands over buttocks* (NOT TOUCHING IT… Hahahaha!! If you're reading this Penny… then all I have to say is… don't you wish you were touching his butt?) *Heals Bakura*  
  
Bakura: I'M HEALED!! YAY!! *Turns chibi*  
  
Yoshimi, JK, SilverRose12, and Penny: AWWWWW!! *glomps*  
  
Bakura: *toothy grin*  
  
All other bishies in YGO: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Yoshimi: Well, that's all for today's chapter, folks. So if you want to know all about Haga's secrets, or if you want to get glomped by Chibi-Kura-kun… then read and review!!!!! 


End file.
